


Body Language

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: One day in particular David was about ready to pull his hair out. From across the room, Hal could almost hear his teeth grinding together, focusing on not chewing on his nails but in need of some type of relief. Sitting on a couch, waiting for something to do was not part of Solid Snake’s genetic code and it was maddening for him, which began to affect Hal’s work.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of embarrassing.

David had the strongest oral fixation Hal had yet to witness. It wasn’t as much a smoking addiction as much as the desire to do something - if he wasn’t actively working, he had to use his mouth to compensate for that wasted energy. In those idle moments, Hal had observed Dave chew gum until it became rubbery; the caps of pens would turn up covered in teeth marks; bags of sunflower seeds and pistachios would be emptied before Hal could register they had even been opened; the skin around David’s already short nails would turn raw from insistent gnawing.

After they obtained Sunny, Hal had managed to get David to cut back on smoking. Over the years working together and Hal’s nagging, the habit had dwindled down enough that he wasn’t experiencing withdrawal as much as at the start, but Philanthropy’s work had slowed down significantly and he was becoming anxious. Hal had joked that David was giving Sunny bad teething influences, and he noticed an increased amount of restlessness after the habit was pointed out. It almost made Hal pity him - on the Nomad, there wasn’t any opportunity to go out for a smoke and not get scolded for it, regardless of if he was with Sunny or not. Her upbringing was hard enough as is; Hal did not want to add any health concerns they could avoid, if possible, though it was at Dave’s expense.

One day in particular David was about ready to pull his hair out. From across the room, Hal could almost hear his teeth grinding together, focusing on not chewing on his nails but in need of some type of relief. Sitting on a couch, waiting for something to do was not part of Solid Snake’s genetic code and it was maddening for him, which began to affect Hal’s work.

“David.” Turning in his chair, Hal’s eyes noticed quickly that Dave licked his bottom lip, red flashing across his tongue. “Oh, David.” He does not shy away when Hal rolls his chair over and takes the other’s hands in his, investigating the blood outlining the nail of his right thumb, nor does he flinch when Hal carefully prods at the skin to see where the cut is. A surprised gasp escapes the otherwise silent soldier when Hal suddenly takes the tip of his thumb into his mouth and sucks gently. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do this. What’s wrong? You need to tell me when you’re feeling worked up.” 

“I know.”

“I’m sorry there’s nothing for us to really do right now. Everyone’s been keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and no one’s heard from Jack in a couple years now. All we can do is wait.”

“I know,” David repeats.

“I know you know, so then talk to me. What’s got you so worked up today?” Hal, still holding to David’s hand, encloses both of them to stop him from biting again. 

“Just feeling restless today.”

“You probably want to smoke again, huh?” With a small smile, Hal rubs his thumbs over the back of Dave’s hands and tries to make eye contact, though David does not reciprocate. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Stay here, I’ll go get you a bandaid.” Rolling his chair out, Hal climbs up the steps towards Sunny’s makeshift room and the cockpit, David subconsciously scratching at his bloody nail. 

“David,” Hal’s voice returns, scolding softly, taking the space next to him on the couch and taking hold of his hand once more, wiping at the blood with a tissue. Without thinking about it, Dave frowns when it’s not Hal’s tongue cleaning his finger, but lets him clean and dress it still. “Let me see your other hand.” There aren’t any fresh wounds, but Hal still examines every finger all the same, then places a pack of cigarettes and a cold lighter into the empty palm. 

“Where’d these come from?” Setting the lighter aside, David peels the plastic back and rips the paper. 

“I have some hidden for when you behave, and you’ve been really good about cutting back.” Rolling a cigarette between his fingers, David closes his eyes and exhales through his nose. “I know this isn’t how to treat someone who’s trying to quit, but I know you quitting smoking isn’t very likely. You’re stubborn but for the sake of Sunny you have done a really good job and I’m proud of you.”

“Is there a catch? A limit?”

“No, but I ask that you’d at least smoke in the helicopter.” Motioning towards it with his head, David’s eyes instead look towards the **No Smoking** sign posted by the stairwell. Nodding and tucking one between his lips, David stands and waits. 

“Join me?”

“Oh, sure, after I go put these back.” Collecting the bloody tissue and extra bandages, Hal heads back upstairs while Dave retreats to the helicopter, leaving the door slightly ajar. Hal returns with a six-pack of beer, which makes David laugh.

“You had those hidden too, huh?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little celebration, right? A little getaway.”

“Is that what this is?”

“I don’t see why it can’t be. There’s not much else to do, Sunny’s asleep, no new information has arrived in days.” Hal shrugs and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, popping open a bottle with his palm, rough from the training Dave had put him through. Holding up his drink, David clinks it with his lighter, lights a cigarette and exhales the smoke slowly through his nostrils. “So long as we don’t get too wild.” Chuckling, David pulls another drag and closes his eyes. 

“This is nice,” he mumbles. “Feels like old times.”

“I’m glad. You deserve it.” Reaching forward, Hal cups David’s free hand and squeezes. 

“Thanks, Hal,” and David returns the notion. Sharing the silence, David finishes his smoke and doesn’t let go of the other hand, nor move for another cigarette. 

“Do you want another?” 

“No. Just want to sit like this.” 

“Do you want to talk?” Hal suggests quietly, as if a secret.

“No,” Dave returns, equally as quiet. Shuffling over, Hal sits besides David, repositioning their hands and intertwines their fingers. After a brief, calm moment, David tilts his head and rests it on Hal’s shoulder, who then tops it off and closes his eyes. 

“This is nice,” he parrots, David grunting softly in response. “Is this your idea of a getaway?” The small smile on Hal’s face implies he’s teasing, but David takes him seriously when he nods.

“It is,” and his grip tightens.

“You’re getting oddly sentimental - are you sure you’re feeling all right?”

“Mm-hmm. Just savoring this perfect moment with you.”

“Sentimental _and_ flirty. I hope you’re not trying to seduce me into letting you get away with smoking.” Snorting, David turns his head and rests his chin on the edge of Hal’s shoulder, forcing the other upright. 

“Is it working, Doctor?” With a roll of his eyes, Hal cups the rough beard that outlines Dave’s jaw, pulling him forward into a kiss, a mix of cheap tobacco and cheaper beer, the way they’ve had it for the past five years. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dave murmurs, kissing the corner of the other’s lips, inching himself closer. “You checked on Sunny, right?”

“Sound asleep. Hopefully she’ll be asleep for some time.” Taking his glasses off, Hal laughs to himself. “It’s like we’re teenagers, fooling around before your parents come home.”

“Now we know parents probably felt the same way while their kids were gone.”

“Oh, _gross_! That makes me feel dirty, somehow.” 

“Guess you’ll have to shut me up then, huh?” Letting out a huff of air, Hal takes another sip of his beer before setting it down and locks the exterior door. 

“Is that why you’ve been so worked up? Just horny?” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

“You’re so unbelievable. You could’ve just _asked_ , you know.”

“It’s more fun this way. Plus, you did that thing where you sucked on my thumb - _that_ was pretty hot.”

“Oh,” making the motion to push up his glasses before remembering he had already taken them off, Hal adverts his gaze as his face heats up. “I was cleaning up the blood.” Deep in his chest, Dave makes a playful, accusatory hum, then slides his hands up Hal’s arm and pulls him closer, kissing him again. 

“I’ve forgotten how good you are with your mouth. I’d love for you to remind me.” Pressing kisses across Hal’s jaw and neck, his hands massage their way beneath his shirt, pulling Hal into his lap. 

“Mm,” he hums, raking his blunt nails across the smooth skin of the other’s lower back, who arches slightly into the touch. “You smell nice.”

“You stink,” Hal jokes, scrunching his nose. “I had almost forgotten how bad those cigarettes smell.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me, will you?” With more heat, Hal pulls himself as close as he can in the small seat, moaning softly into David’s mouth.

“After this you need to brush your teeth,” he tries to argue between kisses, David chasing him before he can finish to silence the complaining.

“If my breath smells that bad, I know something else you could do.” Sitting back on Dave’s thighs, Hal playfully rolls his eyes. 

“You have _such_ a way with words.” 

“Don’t have much time to waste, right? Can’t slack off on the job.”

“Oh my God, shut up,” Hal laughs, cradling David’s cheeks and smashing their lips together to hide his smile without much luck.

“I’d really appreciate it,” Dave murmurs, biting Hal’s earlobe and drawing a gasp out of him; “if you wouldn’t mind, of course.” 

“Ah… it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Too long.”

“Is that so?” 

Sliding off of Dave’s lap and to his knees, Hal nudges his way between the brunette’s thighs, who watches with a piercingly intense yet warm stare. Running an open palm across the bulge in his fatigues Hal can hear a dry, anticipated swallow above him, adding more pressure the second stroke.

“ _Someone’s_ excited.”

“Of course,” David grunts; “this is a good view.” Scoffing, Hal peers up and is surprised by how peaceful David looks, watching him. Placing his attention back down, he slowly pops the button and slides the zipper down, pressing it into his length as it goes. Parting the fabric, he presses open-mouth, wet kisses to his briefs, strained with arousal, pulse strong beneath his tongue. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” The texture of his underwear is rough on Hal’s tongue, salivating and nibbling gently against his cock. 

“It got you on your knees, isn’t it?” Biting with a little more pressure, David hisses between his teeth and lets a lazy apology roll between smirking lips.

Shuffling down his pants to his ankles, Hal kisses his way down one of Dave’s scarred thighs, around the muscle and back up the other leg, continuing around his pelvis and stomach, pushing up his shirt some to access the skin. David moving around catches his attention, and when he looks back up there is a lit cigarette between Dave’s teeth and a not-so-apologetic glint in his eyes.

“Are you that bored?”

“No, no - just enjoying it.” Urging Hal to continue, he tucks his thumb into the waistband of his briefs, immediately getting swatted away by his very anal partner. 

“You have to ask nicely.”

“Please?”

“Please what, Dave?” Brushing away the stray bangs, David smiles down and rubs his thumb along Hal’s cheekbone.

“Please suck my dick, Hal. I’ve been good, haven’t I?” 

“You have,” deliberately drawing out his syllables, Hal slips his fingers beneath the elastic, stroking the skin between his pubic bone and hip joint. “I suppose you deserve a reward, huh?” After an excited, goofy looking nod, David’s breath hitches slightly when Hal tugs down the remaining fabric, freeing his erection into the cool air of the Nomad, kept cold for the computers overheating. Scrotum retracting slightly, Hal quickly decides to warm them by licking an outline, biting softly at the flesh of his inner thighs.

“Yeah,” Dave hisses, raking back Hal’s bangs and cradling the back of his head. “That’s it.” 

Sucking a hickey on to his thigh, David knows Hal to replicate it on the other leg, smiling fondly when he does. 

Wordlessly, Hal licks around the scrotum again before sucking a testis into his mouth, prodding at it with his tongue, drawing a moan out of David before he can try and hide it.

“Oh— Hal, fuck—“ Carefully nibbling, Hal can see David’s cock twitch and dribble precum on his stomach, then promptly ignores it and fondles the other ball, rolling it and squeezing with his fingers.

“God, you look absolutely _filthy_ doing that,” David rasps, Hal moaning shamelessly with his mouth full. He pulls away, adding pressure as he does, then nuzzles his nose back to the scraggly hair, making David moan in response. “I could cum just watching you.” 

“Then do it,” Hal taunts, wiping the excessive saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. “But you can’t touch yourself.” 

“That’s not fair.”

“I never said I was going to play nice.” Swallowing another groan, David lets his restless hands busy themselves playing with Hal’s hair, directing his attention to his lover and keeping his mind off how hard and neglected his penis was. 

Separating his thighs, Hal pulls David closer to the edge of the seat and hooks one knee across his shoulder, then glances up with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Extending his arm up, Hal sticks out two fingers.

“Suck,” he instructs, to which David immediately obeys, sucking almost desperately on the digits, a little reluctant to let go. Trailing down the scrotum and taint, Hal circles the hole curiously, Dave’s eyebrows twitching in slight discomfort. 

“Do you want to…?” Hal implores, pulling back and instead tracing the veins of his cock with feather-light touches. 

“Yes, _please_ ,” Dave pants, licking his lips with a handful of light brown hair.

“I didn’t bring lube or a condom.”

“It’s fine.”

“David,” Hal sighs, resting his chin on the other’s knee; “I don’t want to rush into anything and hurt you, especially if we haven’t in a while.”

“Then it won’t be very long and won’t do any damage, right?”

“ _Rude_.”

“Then we won’t,” with a smile, David motions for Hal to come up and kisses him, simultaneously unbuckling his belt and not wasting any time pulling his erection out, Hal laughing through his nose at how excited Dave is. “Laughing isn’t very nice, you know,” he murmurs against Hal’s lips.

“Mm-hmm.” Reclaiming his position of sitting on David’s lap, the calloused hands begin to stroke him; firm and dry but with enough skill that the pain adds the right type of stimulation. “Ah—”

With his free hand, he pulls Hal’s head into the crook of his shoulder, holding him close while jerking him off, listening to the increasingly needy moans against his ear the longer he tugs. 

“Fuck,” Hal hisses, canting his hips in rhythm, breathing become unsteady. “David, I’m close.”

“Then cum. Cum for me, baby.” With a sharp inhale and a stuttered gasp, Hal cums against both of their shirts and dribbles down David’s fist, repeating the name as he does. 

Deflating almost immediately, Hal laughs wheezily, muttering an obscenity under his breath as he slumps against Dave’s chest. 

After holding him and rubbing his sweaty back, David speaks up.

“Hal?”

“Huh?” 

“Little help?” Pushing himself back up, he takes in David’s eyes, directing him back to his leaking erection.

“Oh, right.”

“Don’t tell me you forgot about me.”

“Got a little overwhelmed,” clearing his throat, he stands and frowns down at the cum that has landed on his sweater. “Sorry.”

“Down.” Kneeling, Hal looks up at David, who opts to stand, holding his dick out, pressing the head against Hal’s pouted lips. 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Hooking his thumb into Hal’s cheek, he licks it on reflex, Dave prying his mouth open to watch. 

“No,” he grunts, beginning to stroke himself while Hal sucks on the fingers that have begun to invade his mouth. “Can I cum on your face?” Nodding, Hal closes his eyes in preparation, though David still gives him a heads up. Moaning for encouragement, he instinctively bites when he feels cum shoot across his cheeks, which does not seem to bother Dave in the slightest. 

“God,” Dave whispers, pulling his fingers and smearing his release across Hal’s cheeks, as if he were a canvas. “You look so good like this.” After some shuffling, Hal feels the fabric of David’s sweater carefully dab at his face, wiping away the cum and as much residue as he can with his only available option. Feeling it safe to open his eyes, David has already pulled up his pants and is in the process of lighting another cigarette, softening erection against his mons pubis. Removing his own sweater, pulling up and fastening his pants, Hal sits besides him and lets his posture slack, sliding his glasses back on and letting out a context exhale.

“So…” David begins, blowing smoke away from Hal; “what was that earlier? When you called me rude for saying you weren’t going to last?” Plucking the cigarette from David’s fingers, Hal takes a drag and lets his head roll back, ignoring the bait. 

“Sorry I’m not genetically modified to have high stamina,” he gripes, regardless. 

“Sorry I fuck like an animal.” Snorting, Hal shoves at Dave’s shoulders, which shook with a hidden snicker.

“Shut up.”

“Better luck next time?” 

“Whenever that happens.”

“Speaking of which, we should check on Sunny.”

“I’ll go,” Hal settles, standing up and popping his neck. “You can stay here and enjoy your alone time.”

“Alone time?” Looking back over his shoulder, David pockets the cigarettes with lighter and collects the mainly untouched beer bottles. “I don’t get any more time together with you?”

“Weren’t you just making fun of me?” Unlocking and sliding open the helicopter door, Hal shivers, Dave pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Let’s shower together,” David suggests, not answering Hal’s question and prompting the scientist to sigh, defeated. 

“Sure. Don’t want Sunny knowing you were smoking.”

“Amongst other things.”

“Amongst other things.” Sharing a brief smile, Hal presses another kiss against David’s lips, then takes his hand and kisses every fingertip before lacing their hands together and pulls him towards the living portion of the Nomad.


End file.
